Is She Really Going Out With That Guy
by GraceSummers
Summary: During Draco's 7th year he turns spy and obviously can't tell anyone, but what if it costs him what he holds most dear? GW/HP GW/DM
1. Is She Really Going Out With That Guy?

Nothing belongs to me!  
  
This is my first fic, so please let me know if I should continue it or go back to soaking up as much HP fanfic as possible.  
  
Draco watched as Hogwarts' golden Gryffindor couple sat laughing with each other at a small side table. He'd barely managed to escape Pansy's simpering requests to dance and had only found peace after ducking behind an overly large decorative plant. Unfortunately that plant was four feet from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who had only figured out two weeks ago what the entire school had known for years. Instead of dancing at the ball like most of the school, they seemed content to hold hands and chat quietly with each other. As Draco pondered Weasley's undeserved luck of finding a girl who was able to be an interesting conversation, and obviously wasn't after money, Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley joined them. Draco did a slight double take as he realized that the youngest Weasley had filled out and matured since the last time he had bothered to notice her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as he quickly pulled her close for their first public kiss. Hermione and Ron were both shocked and looked at each other before Ron started to sputter, "What! How.how.what!?" Ginny smiled at her older brother's reaction and happily answered, "We started seeing each other two weeks ago!" "Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hermione gushed. Harry smiled and clasped Ginny's hand, "We didn't want Ron to turn into a babbling idiot!" Ron quickly recovered from his 'how and what' repetitions and gave Harry's back a brotherly slap. "Now you're family!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione laughed and after Harry and the girls had pulled themselves together from Ron's outburst, they all left to join the dance floor.  
  
'Is she really going out with that guy?' Thought Draco  
  
Artist: Goldfinger Song: Is She Really Going Out With Him?  
  
Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street From my window I'm staring while my coffee grows cold Look over there! Where? There's a lady that I used to know She's married now or engaged or something so I am told  
  
Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight? Is she really going out with him? Cause if my eyes don't deceive me Theres something going wrong around here...round here  
  
Tonights the night when I go to all the parties down my street I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth Look over there! Where? Here comes Amy with her new boyfriend They say that looks don't count for much and so there goes your proof  
  
Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight? Is she really going out with him? Cause if my eyes don't deceive me Theres something going wrong around here...around here  
  
But if looks could kill There's a man there whos more down as dead Cause I've had my fill Listen you, take your hands from her head I get so mean around this scene  
  
Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight? Is she really going out with him? Cause if my eyes don't deceive me Theres something going wrong around here...around here  
  
Something going wrong around here Something going wrong around here Something going wrong around 


	2. His and Hers

Professor Dumbledore watched as two lonely students unbeknownst to each other made their way to the same large oak tree by the lake.  
  
Ginny sat down by the tree she had considered hers since her third year when she needed to get away from the school to escape the flashbacks of Tom Riddle and the horrible events that he had caused. She quietly hummed and brushed her hands over the grass. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived had finally noticed her and they were actually a couple. She had been harboring a not so secret crush on him for years, but since the end of last year and over the summer she had begun to doubt her true feelings toward him. At first she was sure it was love - all consuming and crushing since she couldn't have him. After the chamber of secrets and his heroic rescue of her, she had begun to think of him as *her* knight in shining armor and not of the entire wizarding's world. Then in Harry's fourth year when he was a Hogwart's champion and had faced You Know Who, he had collapsed into tears in her Mother's arms and Ginny saw the real Harry Potter and not the Harry Potter that Witch Weekly wrote about or that was surely on a limited edition holiday special Chocolate Frog's card. Ginny realized that Harry deserved someone who loved him and not someone in love with the idea of him. Over the next two years Ginny had watched Harry and realized that her infatuation with him had faded and was replaced by a sisterly love. She liked watching him laugh carefree at the Burrow over summer hols and raise his arm in triumph at Quidditch matches, but the need for him to be the one to hold her hand and whisper into her ear was gone. That was why, she explained to herself, that she was so surprised when Harry had asked her out. She tried to convince herself that Harry had been secretly watching her and loving her all the while, but.  
  
Draco had been watching silently for an hour. How long was that dratted *Weasley* going to sit under *his* tree. It wasn't enough to be pretty or smart or have friends.now she needed to claim the one thing he took solace in. A black letter was clenched in his fist and Draco needed to sit under his tree and reread it to sort out the nuances and implications of his mother's letter. Realizing that the Weasley still wasn't planning on moving from his tree he sat down a short distance away and began to reread the letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
I trust this letter finds you well. Your father and I hope that the term is progressing satisfactorily. Let us know if you need anything before Thursday since your father is being called away on business and had asked that I accompany him.  
  
Regards Mother  
  
Draco worried over the last line of the letter. Narcissa never directly mailed Draco, only sending sweets and well wishes through Lucius. She had also never accompanied his father on business trips nor did Lucius ever want her too since most of the business that he conducted were of the Deatheater sort. Draco had been branded a the dark mark a year ago after Potter had failed to defeat Lord Voldemort and had just barely escaped with his life. Professor Snape had sought Draco out and asked that when the choice came that he would follow the light side. Snape knew that most of Draco's outside habits and mannerisms were a careful act that the Slytherin played day and night for the benefit of his father and housemates. Draco decided that since the choice was already made for him and there was no other recourse, but to join the Dark Lord he would turn spy. So far there hadn't been much for him to report back, but he was steadily working his way up and if anything happened to Snape the light side would not be without any information. Draco was drawn from his reverie when he heard Ginny Weasley quietly crying. In spite of his better judgement, Draco rose and put away his exterior Malfoy. 


End file.
